


Forget

by oneofthreenerds



Series: Miscellany [8]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Based on a Chinese poem, Drabble, M/M, because apparently all i think about in chinese is scomiche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneofthreenerds/pseuds/oneofthreenerds
Summary: I want to be selfish and ask you to remember the moments we shared.





	Forget

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this in class because I couldn't stop thinking about it. Oops.

It feels like we’ve been together for so long. I’ve known you long enough that I know your quirks, your likes and dislikes, the things you need from me and from anyone without you saying anything.

But our friendship, and everything that could have come from it, is just half a blink of Gaia’s eye.

Our existence is so tiny, so irrelevant, in the grand scheme of things, and the time we spent together was even shorter.

It’s as if we were simply passing by each other, and our hearts synced up for a couple beats. And now they’re out of phase again. 

I want to be selfish and ask you to remember the moments we shared. 

But I know I can’t do that to you. So I ask you, instead, to forget them.

Forget me. Forget the times we spent together. Forget it all.

Move on. Keep looking forward. Live your life to its fullest potential. 

Don’t look back, love. Don’t let what we were and what we could have been weigh you down. Just keep moving forward.

Maybe our paths will cross again in the future, but don’t hold out hope.

Forget me.

I won’t forget you.


End file.
